This invention relates in general to hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2.sup.. xH.sub.2 O) and, more specifically, to a process for producing novel amine silicate compounds and their resinous condensation products.
The hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2.sup.. xH.sub.2 O) may be produced by any of the well known processes, such as chemically reacting an aqueous solution of sodium metasilicate with a mineral acid to produce a silicic acid gel. The silicic acid gel is then air dried to produce white granules of hydrated silica. The hydrated silica may be produced by chemically reacting an alkaline earth metasilicate or an alkali metal metasilate with an acid compound. The hydrated silica is preferred to be in the form of small granules or in the form of a fine powder.
The amine silicate compounds are useful as intermediates for the production of other compounds by further suitable reactions. Typically, they may be used in the production of prepolymers, polymers, resinous condensation products or as an additive or a reactant. They may be reacted with aldehydes to produce resinous products. They may be used as a catalyst in the production of epoxy compounds. They may be chemically reacted with epoxy compounds to produce resinous condensation products. They may be chemically reacted with dicarboxylic anhydrides or polycarboxylic acid to produce silicic amide resinous condensation products. They may chemically be reacted with carbon disulfide to form resinous products. Also, they may be used in coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powders, paints, varnishes, laminates, or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.
The amide silicate resinous condensation products are useful as coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powders, paints, varnishes, laminates or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.
The amine silicate compound will react chemically with alkali metal hydroxide, alcohols, acetones, furans, isocyanates, carbon disulfide, diisocyanates, silicones, silicon tetrachlorides, organic halides organic acids and mixtures thereof, to form new and useful compounds.